


intensions

by ilikesushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yaeger - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikesushi/pseuds/ilikesushi
Summary: why is it so steamy?
Relationships: y/n x eren jaeger
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is ilikesushi here! this is my first time writing something like this so i hope you like it! i decided to keep this short to see how far the story will go and to understand my reader's tastes. this is a teaser/intro to the story. dont forget to tell me how to feel in the comments, stay safe (❁´◡`❁)

The room that was once well-illuminated by the bright yellow lights dangled from the ceiling was now dark. The only light that entered was from the streetlights outside. You only managed to lock the door. The curtains were drawn (or not) to give you privacy was least of your concern. He caressed your thighs. The tension built up. In the shadows, his face was so close to yours that you could smell the cherry lipstick. That your lips smeared across his. In all honesty, you had not invited this prodigy of a tongue, turning. You just wanted to see his face.

  
Expecting nothing but that the expression of aesthetic delight you might discover would correspond to what you knew to be your own. Before you could withdraw your mind and catch a view of his looks, he already had one of his hands sliding up your thigh and the one your cheek-pulling you in. The foreplay felt so intimate that you found the opportunity to relax. This was just a casual hook up after all. However, as the tension and intimacy increased, you realized this wasn’t how your hookups go. They are either coochie deprived men, who hammer you down with the smallest strokes. Barely even touching your clit, you would clutch the pillow for your dear life, or they would orgasm before you and leave. But this time, this time something for you as mere as kissing felt mesmerizing.

  
He opened up your soul, tasting and feeling and seeing every color of the rainbow in his sensual way. It was like breathing in a cold inhalation of oxygen to warm the soul. What this man-made you feel could not be put in words. No figure of speech could compete to describe the sensation that electrified through your body. Fireworks burst inside of you as he pulled away from your lips and whispered your name in your ear. As he did, his hoarse voice struck some familiarity with you. Yet, you still could not put your finger on it. He further lured you in with a kiss, his hands sliding up your skirt even further this time. You did not want to waste your time thinking who he could be this no-strings attachment was better than commitment.


	2. intensions - the lasting effect of a single word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trust is earned, not given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! its ilikesushi again o(*￣▽￣*)ブ oof im sorry for dropping the first chapter over a month later. school's being an ass. anyways, i hope you like this chapter, dont forget to drop a like (comment would be nice too!). stay safe <3

It's funny how "forever" never appears to last. 

We're just making commitments and promises, of course. We tell people we love them. Care for them. 'Never survive without them.' But much of the time, it turns out to be nothing more than hollow, wishful thinking.

Yet, we need to make all kinds of promises. People need to have a sense of comfort in their relationship to be satisfied – human nature.

But are we really sure about that? Are we secure?

There are 100 ways to lose the one you love; to break your heart, but nothing is worse than being deceived. Cheating is something I have never condoned or, to be frank, understood. If you don't care enough about the person you profess to love to hold in your pants and panties, you may need to reconsider how much you care about them.

"Don't give me any of the 'I have needs' crap. You did what you did, very well aware that I was at home waiting for you." Your voice barely made it out, choking up. Looking at Reiner, you realized he honestly did not have any love left for you.

"I'm sorry, it was in the heat of the moment and you're always so busy with your art st-"

"We all have needs. The person you're with has needs. I needed you to be loyal to me." 

I feel so fooled. While I drew pictures about the man I loved. Letting the paintbrushes guide me and the colours hypontize. He was holding another woman. Acting like a dog in heat. Some stupid whore was enough to end our relationship. 

You both stood in silence. Before Reiner could come up with new excuses, you walked off. He wasn't your first serious relationship. 

"You like doing this? The day I get my raise?" Reiner asked, almost losing it. 

"Yes, it's fabulous! Now about you being a cheater." 

"You can't stand seeing me happy, can you? I was enjoying myself and I already apolo-"

"Absolutely, grabbing a coworker must've released so much serotonin, you might've tripped! At least I can brag about having some decency. You know as well as I do what was in your mind tonight. Maybe you would’ve taken the audacity for it to happen, if only I wasn't waiting outside for you. Was that the enjoyment I stopped you from? You let out a pitiful laugh. 

"You see Reiner, the awfully sad and sorry thing about sarcasm is that it can be really amusing." You started to wear your cloak, ready to head out. 

"Beats me." Reiner shrugged. Nonchalantly. He was like this too when Ymir asked him if he was interested in men. You were expecting yourself to be shaking in betrayal, but it was obviously different. Because now your throat was clear and your shoulder felt light. As cliche as possible, Reiner tried to hold you back from leaving. You let your words catch his throat instead. 

Like in a lot of stories, break-ups take place in winter. Where the protagonist finds themselves walking through a snowy road on a moonless night. The streetlights being their only companions. Quivering and shaking or whatever you could think of from the back of your mind. It reminded you of ‘La Belle Dame sans Merci’. While the belle dame plays the figure of passion, illusion, and love. She is also the agent of death and degradation of the knight, it is as if you came across your mirror image as you looked at the knight. For a fantasy poem, it hit close to your love life. The knight devoting his love for the beautiful woman and giving her the space to make her decision, yet returning with rejection made his night seem like a cold and bitter one. When she takes him to her fairy cave and puts him under her spell and he stops thinking properly. In her illusionary realm where she was in love with him. Taking the same path as him, the both of you ended up on the cold side of the hill- you dreamt it all. La Belle Dame sans Merci - The beautiful lady without mercy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to read 'la belle dame sans merci' ? 100% recommend


End file.
